Dejavu
by bunnylikespie
Summary: What happens if Stevie didn't really die, but Alex didn't have the chance to find that out? Name was changed because a better idea came. Stalex, Stevix. Stevie/Alex. Yay. The world needs more Stevie/Alex, da?
1. Rebelious Nature

**The story, unfortunately, begins with the episode debut of Stevie Nichols. Now, because I want to make this story LONGER, I had to copy a lot of the words from the actual episode. (Believe it or not, I was watching the same episode on t.v while writing this. xD) Soo… If no one's interested in the hidden clues I placed here and there throughout the chapter, please wait a few chapters till the juicy yummy parts come out. I PROMISE it will get better. :b Enjoy.

* * *

**

Another day, another detention. Alex Russo was not getting any ideas that she might change her ways, just to get out of detention. Her rebellious nature was too easy for her. She liked easy. Being nice is just too much work.

As she turned the clock in the office hours ahead, she asked, "how many hours? 2 or 4?" She turned back to see Eddie and Them holding up 3 fingers.

As she started turning the hour hand again, Mr. Laritate walked in and stared up at her.

"Ohhh, hi Mr. Laritate…" She made a lame lie about the time and put it back to normal before stepping into the detention room. Eddie laughed a bit behind her, then received a deadly glare and shut up.

When she looked around and saw her brother's idiotic grin on posters plastered everywhere in the room, she gaped and smiled, then spoke to Mr. Laritate.

"Alright, Justin could NOT have pulled something like this."

Trying to defend her brother- mostly out of the fact that he could never do such an amazing prank- made the finger of guilt point back at her. The argument was left alone after several replies.

As she sat down and waited for Laritate to leave, Justin was behind her, shaking with fear. She rolled her eyes and laid her head on her knuckles.

"Helloooo, prisoners. Warden." Everyone's attention was turned to the newcomer as she threw one students hat to the chair next to him, and saluted the teacher. He nodded to acknowledge her presence.

Snatching another student's MP3 player, she continued, "Sorry I'm late. I had a phone call-" She smiled innocently and wrapped the headphones around the device. She faced Eddie, speaking childishly to him, "-with your mom. She said 'get outta my chair'!" Her voice was raised and her smile gone. He quietly moved to the back of the room. She chuckled quietly and sat down comfortably.

The whole time she was in the room, she didn't notice Alex's eyes on her, looking at her interestingly. When she spoke to Eddie, Alex blinked and her stomach felt funny all of a sudden. She thought of it for a split second and decided it was a good feeling. Maybe just respect. She noticed this girl was confident and rebellious. Alex was genuinely amused by how this new girl acted. Not to mention she has amazing jeans. And how she fills them… '_Oh my God, cut it right there.'_

When the new girl was lying down on her chairs, Alex raised her voice. "Who're you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Stevie." She scratched her head. "Last name… Well I don't wanna know yours so why do you wanna know mine?" She flashed a smile.

Alex looked like she scoffed, with no sound, at the sarcasm radiating from Stevie and put her arm down from her head.

Mr. Laritate leaned forward in his chair. "She makes _you_ look like _him._" He nodded towards Justin, who waved nervously.

As Laritate stood to leave, Alex kept staring at Stevie who was watching the big man walk out the classroom, locking the door behind him. When Stevie turned back around, Alex quickly stood up, pretending as if she wasn't looking and opened the world globe to pull out a pillow.

Stevie was talking to one of the students when Alex spoke up once more. "Hey Stevie."

She turned.

"Why don't you tell me a bedtime story on how you ended up in detention so fast?"

Stevie waved her hand dismissively in the air before speaking. "Got caught for some stuff in my old school, so they're makin' me make up detention here." She shrugged. "It's the quickest way to meet my people." She looked Alex up and down with a slight grin.

Alex was too busy climbing a chair to get a small radio out of the speaker to notice the smile. "'Your people'? Oh, you mean like me! Oh, thank you, that's so sweet." She laughed and smiled cutely as she stepped back down.

Stevie chuckled quietly with a raised eyebrow at Alex. '_Cute.'_

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll need a couple more hours of shut eye under a gentle rain." She said all this while making a hammock pull out the wall and setting up her bed. Stevie scratched her head and looked at Alex amused.

The sound of rain made Stevie's chair wobble slightly as Eddie's leg started shaking.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to turn that down a little. It makes me gotta go numero uno." Eddie smacked his gum obnoxiously as he spoke. Everyone turned to look at him like he was stupid. "Yeah, that's right. I speak French." The looks made him look stupider.

Stevie smiled widely as if she understood and walked towards the tiny radio. She turned it up and turned to him. "Well, oui oui," she said with a wave of her hand.

Alex laughed and did a handshake with Stevie. Eddie and Justin were shaking slightly in their seats as they heard the rain trickle sound from the small radio.

Alex might just like this new chick.

* * *

**Alright, so uh, to keep you guys interested, I might need to stretch it out a little. ^_^u Sowwy. Please review! :D Again, I SWEAAAAAR it'll get better. _**


	2. Sparks Ignite

**God, I hated the beginning so much. DX BE WARNED: I rushed most of the original concept cuz I REALLY needed to get it off my mind. Anyways, after this chapter, the original plot will be coming. Well, it starts around the middle of the chapter so… ^-^ Enjoy. Oh, and if anyone doesn't know He Is We, check them out now! :D One of my all time favorite bands and they kinda inspired this chapter. Definitely worth listening. **** Enjoy.

* * *

**

An alarm clock shook Alex out of her nap. As she sat up in her swaying hammock, she looked around with blurry vision for the source of the annoying ringing. It suddenly stopped and she froze.

"Morning," a sweet voice said from behind her.

She turned and quickly jumped in surprise at Stevie sitting on the desk, slightly above her. "OH! Gosh." She clutched her stomach and looked away, trying to hide the slight blush from having Stevie's face so close to her as she woke up.

She turned back around and saw Stevie still staring down at her. Alex wondered what was going through Stevie's mind. She kind of liked the close proximity, but denied herself that thought.

Alex shook her head and walked away from her. She didn't catch Stevie's eyes or where they were staring. Stevie smirked from behind her as she put the alarm away.

'_I'm onto you Russo…'_

Moments later, Laritate came in to dismiss everyone from detention. Stevie left the room, but not before taking one last look at Alex and smiled when no one could see. She thought again of the possibilities that maybe she…_ 'Nah.'_

Alex tried to ignore the look Stevie was giving her once she was out of the room and proceeded to walk with Justin, pretending she was going home.

"Hey, Alex!" she froze at her name, knowing who it came from. Justin looked back then shrugged and walked home alone, meeting Eddie and Them on the way. She jumped slightly when a hand touched her shoulder gently. "Need a ride?"

"Uhh, no. No thanks. I'm gonna stay behind for a while."

Stevie tiled her head in question with a look of disbelief on her face. "Why?"

"Well I… Need to… Study for a quiz on… History…" She spoke out slowly, thinking of the lie as it came out.

Stevie narrowed her eyes then shrugged. "Whatever. Suit yourself." Stevie didn't want to press into details so she left, even if she knew she was lying.

Alex didn't want anyone to see her sneaking back into Laritate's office. As she made her way into the school, she zapped Harper into the hall, and she fell on the bench with a gasp. She had hit her head on the wall behind her.

"Harper!" Alex said. "I need your help."

She then explained her need to find out who pulled the prank, and Harper explained about her 'Alex-free' day.

Little did they know, they were being followed.

As they went inside the office, Stevie crept quietly behind them, staying behind the door to stay hidden. She overheard their comments on how 'it had to be someone with nimble fingers and lots of down time'. She smirked and left knowing they wouldn't find out who it was yet.

She never saw Alex pull out a wand and make all of the Justin posters come to life.

The next day when the votes for Student Body President were being counted, Alex spoke to Harper.

"After the votes are counted, we'll find out who did it."

Harper nodded, knowing now that it was definitely not her who pulled the prank.

"And Justin Russo wins by 6 votes!" yelled Mr. Laritate.

Zeke congratulated Justin and he smiled happily.

"However, since Justin pranked my office, I'm afraid he's disqualified_._

"What?"

"Wai- No! No, n-n-no!" Alex quickly jumped up onto the bench and pointed at her big brother. "Justin should be president! He didn't do it!" A long pause. "I did it. It was all me." She didn't want her brother to lose something important to him again.

Stevie was behind the crowd standing by the door, watching Alex and thinking '_why is she doing this?'_ She started moving forward for a better view. '_She better not do something stupid.'_

Justin pulled her down and confronted her. After saying she really didn't do it and having a moment where she showed she cared for him, she got back up and continued saying she did it. Stevie sighed and shook her head.

"Alright, Justin Russo is your new president." Cheers and applause sounded for Justin. "Alex Russo is DISQUALIFIED from running for Speaker of the Assembly!"

Stevie had enough. "Hold on! Hold on." She pushed her way through the crowd. She took a breath and smiled with her hands in her pockets. "Everybody stop pointing fingers at _her, _and start pointing your fingers at me." She looked down at her hands with a smirk. "These nimble fingers wrapped your office in Justin's posters."

She stepped closer to Alex, lowering her voice slightly. "Even the stapler." She winked at Alex and chuckled while she sized her up. Alex had her mouth open slightly with a look of slight surprise in her eyes.

She cleared her throat, trying not to think of what that wink meant as she tried keeping her eyes on Stevie, but never staring into her mysterious eyes.

Mr. Laritate spoke of the Old West, like always, and said out loud, "Who can prove they're the baddest girl in school?"

'_Did she really do it…?' _thought Alex.

Alex looked at Stevie with crossed arms, as she walked over to Eddie and Them and sighed. They cleared out quickly.

"Would Alex Russo have _this_ in her locker?" She gasped sarcastically as she opened the locker and hundreds of fliers with Justin's face on them fell out. Stevie then laughed.

"You're in a lot of trouble, Stevie. I'll see you in the next three Saturday detentions," Mr. Laritate told her before walking away.

"Hey, I'm not busy the fourth Saturday! Maybe we could do something." She laughed as she went to sit on the bench next to his office.

Alex was speechless the whole time this occurred. She went up to Stevie and asked why she did it. Stevie, making up a lie, caused Justin to later be chased out of school by Eddie and Them. Alex watched her brother scream like a girl then turned to the Asian girl who stood up for her.

"Alright, now the real reason was?"

"The second biggest trouble maker of the school is the sister of the president. There's _a lot_ of ways to go with that." She looked at Alex with a hint of admiration in her eyes.

Alex nodded a few times. "Alright." She sat down next to Stevie. "All we gotta do now is work on your evil laugh, and we might become good friends." She smirked. Stevie chuckled and looked down. She licked her lips slightly.

Harper started coughing violently to catch the two rebels' attention.

Alex pursed her lips then looked at Stevie. "Tell her her dress is pretty."

Stevie flinched her head back slightly in question then shook her head. "Your dress is pretty." She forced a smile at Harper.

"Awww, thank you." Harper skipped over and sat in between Stevie and Alex. Stevie looked away to hide her look of displeasure. She didn't really like Harper's nice and dandy attitude and cutting between her and Alex. She hid her frown anyways.

"So, Stevie, what exactly did you do to get yourself into detention HERE?" Alex asked.

As Stevie opened her mouth to speak, Mr. Laritate called her into his office to schedule the official detention days.

Harper looked at Alex and smiled. "So you're not mad anymore?"

"About what?"

"You know. Our 'Alex-free' day."

"Oh yeaaaah. About that…"

Harper blinked then grabbed her jerky jacket. When she turned around she saw Alex pointing her wand at her. She was zapped back onto the Ferris wheel, unhappily.

Minutes later, Stevie came back out and saw Alex sitting down in the same place, texting. "Why're you still here?"

Alex put her phone away and looked up at Stevie. "Yes."

Stevie raised an eyebrow and looked at her new friend uncertainly. "Yes what?"

"I need a ride."

Stevie laughed a bit and shook her head. Taking Alex's hand, she pulled her gently towards the parking lot. Alex blushed at the touch, and Stevie caught a glance out of her peripheral vision of the blush and smirked.

"I'll have to warn you though, it'll cost ya." Stevie smirked deviously with her hands on her hips as they stood in front of her car. Simple, and a bit beat up, but it still ran. That's all that mattered.

Alex put her stuff in the car and leaned against the hood, still talking with Stevie. She didn't feel like leaving just yet.

As she leaned against the car, Alex looked at her nails, noticing one of them was chipped. "What do you mean, 'it'll cost me'?"

In less than a second, Stevie surrounded her on the hood of the car. "Well, see I have this thing called 'common sense', and from what I've seen, you look at me kinda funny." Stevie smirked.

Alex's eyes widened and she pulled her own arms closer to her body, because if she moved them in the slightest bit, they would be touching Stevie in places she shouldn't be doing now. Her blush didn't help her at all when she heard Stevie.

"Now don't worry, I don't mind you starin' at my ass now and then. I don't mind the occasional biting of the lip whenever I wink or smile at you. Hell, even when you start laughing to yourself AFTER staring at me, I don't mind. But what I do mind, is that you try to hide it."

Alex's breath hitched. '_Have I really been that noticeable? Crap! Crap, crap, CRAP!'_

"So… This is what it'll cost. I need to know, Alex," Stevie tilted her head slightly. "Should. I. Stop?" she asked while leaning dangerously close to Alex's face.

Alex's breath became shorter and smaller, afraid to breathe on Stevie. "S-St…"

Stevie smirked and slowed down even more, now literally centimeters away from touching Alex's lips. "Stop?"

Whatever was going on in Alex's mind was immediately erased when her phone vibrated from her back pocket, causing her to jump slightly, and evidently, making the two girls' lips connect.

Stevie seemed unfazed, her eyes slightly open as Alex's widened into saucers. She smirked slightly against Alex's lips, not wanting to provoke anything she thought Alex wouldn't like. She kept the kiss chaste and innocent.

Alex's eyes soon started closing. She inhaled deeply as she pulled Stevie closer from the waist, not thinking of anything else.

Stevie let herself get pulled onto Alex against her own car. Her body fit perfectly with Alex's, one hand on the hood, the other holding the back of Alex's neck. She pulled back to catch her breath.

"Whoa, Alex… Not that I mind but, uh… Where'd that come from?" Stevie let out a slight chuckle.

Alex opened her eyes slowly, then blinked hard, blushing more intensely than anyone's ever seen. She pushed Stevie off and grabbed her bag out of the passenger's seat in a hurry. She started to walk quickly away.

"Alex!"

'_Why'd I just do that?'_

"Alex!"

She began to walk faster. '_Why did you LIKE it?'_

"Alex, stop!" Stevie took a strong hold on Alex's arm, turning her to face her forcefully. "Look, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Just… Just don't walk away from me. Please. I'm sorry." Stevie looked into Alex's fear filled eyes with her dark eyes, filled with shame, guilt, and hurt.

"Stevie… I don't know what just happened back there… But-"

Stevie cut her off. "Just tell me now, should I stop?" This time, Stevie's face was serious, no cocky smirk, no sarcastic grin; just a face that Alex thought was endearing and honest. She leaned in ever so slightly.

Alex's mind was fighting with itself in a few seconds. '_Why does she do this to me…? Am I gay? No. I'm not… But I'm not straight. Fuck it. I can't do labels. I just want her to kiss me again… That was amazing. And it was so sweet. No one's kissed me like that before. Unless she's just messing with me. What if she's different? What if she really does like me, though? What if…? What if…' _

"… No."

Alex pulled Stevie without a moment's hesitation, kissing her soft lips once more, but this kiss was different. It wasn't chaste, nor held a hint of nervousness, and both girls were sure of it. It held their future, and both girls felt a spark light up when their lips touched. All the while, Alex never stopped thinking, '_What if?'._

She soon mentally kicked herself to shut her mind up, enjoying that she had Stevie in her arms now.

_

* * *

_

**Again, this last part was rushed. DX I'm sorry for being less descriptive than usual! *pulls a Stevie* I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry. DX Review please. Next chapter will have no taken script from the shows! :DD Yay, right? XD Teehee.**


	3. Give Me A Reason

**Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter and being patient with me. :D I mean, I know I promised this sooner, but some stuff came up *cough*girlfriendtroubles*cough* so I couldn't post it up as soon as I wanted. :/ Then, I was gonna post it the day I was done, but cable got cut off. -_- I just can't win… But! I'm making up for it now! :D So here I am, awake at 3 in the morning on a Friday morning, as soon as I get internet back, posting it for my readers… This chapter WILL have a flashback, so I'm sorry if you guys expected Stevie and Alex making out and stuff… Pervs. XD ANYWAYS! Enjoy kids.

* * *

**

Alex was restless. Night was coming soon, and her mind kept replaying one thing. In her mind, a pair of lips kissing her gently, not once tried to do something rude. A name repeated more than once. Stevie; whose rebellious demeanor was questioned when she looked so hurt. She paid no mind to her surroundings. Alex was fixated on Stevie, and she knew this was a problem.

Her mind went back a few hours ago once more, to a kiss that was more instinctive than on purpose…

Alex was listening to Stevie apologizing for tempting her, becoming impatient after each syllable. After Stevie had asked if she should stop, meaning should she kiss her or not, Alex rejected the question, pulling Stevie into a kiss that honestly, she didn't mean to do. Something in her body just took over.

She could feel Stevie's surprise when their lips touched. She also felt a small shock occur pass through her lips and all over her body. The kiss didn't last too long; fear overcoming Alex stopped her. She's never felt that before.

Alex let go of Stevie, sighing shakily as she did. She didn't want to look Stevie in the eyes. Not yet.

Stevie opened her eyes slowly once the kiss was broken. "Alex…" she whispered.

Alex shook her head. "Just take me home." Alex's voice had a hint of shame, barely present.

Stevie nodded and went towards her car. Alex wanted to know what Stevie was thinking. Instead, she mentally kicked herself for kissing Stevie, AGAIN. She decided she wanted to know what SHE herself was thinking.

'_Stevie kissed me…' _she thought to herself.

'_Well, to be more precise, you kissed her__,' _her inner thoughts answered her back.

'_Oh shut up. She kissed me back.'_

'_And you sure liked it.__'_

She stopped thinking, and smiled slightly when she touched her lips, her fear leaving her slowly.

"Hey, you walkin', Russo?" Stevie called out over the car's engine. She was standing next to the passenger door, opening it for Alex.

Alex jogged back and stepped in, letting Stevie close the door for her.

The car ride was silent, the only words said being of Alex's directions back to the sub shop.

"Alright this is it." Alex looked out the window up at the sandwich shop, which was her home above the restaurant.

"I thought you said we were going to your home." Stevie wasn't convinced as she stepped out of the vehicle to open Alex's door.

"This is my home. I live above the sandwich place."

"Convenient," muttered Stevie as she opened Alex's door.

Once she stepped out, she shifted on her heels uncomfortably. "Well…" Alex was gripping the straps on her bag nervously, not knowing what to do now.

"Bye, Alex." Stevie whispered, slightly sing-song, kissing her cheek as she did. Alex tried hiding her blush, but Stevie laughed knowing she already did.

As Stevie drove off, Alex watched her car turn a corner and disappear.

"Dammit!"

Alex stomped inside the shop, which was closing already and saw Justin hanging out with Eddie and them.

"'Sup girl Russo?" Eddie nodded to her.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked past them in response.

"Whatever. Tha's alright. She'll come to me one day askin' for some Eddie lovin'." Eddie laughed and highfived Them.

Justin didn't appreciate the way Eddie spoke of his sister, but he kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't win in a fight anyways.

As Alex reached her apartment's door, she stopped looking for the keys in her bag and sighed.

"What's wrong with you, Alex?" she whispered to herself before going inside, up to her room, and lay on her bed for the next few hours.

As Stevie drove her car down the empty streets near her neighborhood, she smiled to herself. Her mind was never too far from Alex.

'_Looks like this should be fun, Stevie,'_ she thought to herself about her future with Alex around.

Parking her car under a tree in the grass next to the driveway, Stevie looked at her house. Well, technically it wasn't hers. She just lived in the guest home behind it.

A few months after her family got wrecked, an old family friend let her crash there until she graduated high school and can either move out or pay rent.

Her dad, the only wizard that would've been able to teach Stevie proper magic, died in a stampede of sea monkeys and her mom was a human. They were, in fact, truly in love.

The only issue was that Stevie's mother didn't really enjoy the fact that her kids were wizards. After her husband had died, she didn't want to deal with her magical children. She left them when Stevie was 7, and Warren was 10.

At the time, Warren had been capable of taking care of them both, living in foster care. He kept her company and made sure none of the older kids bothered them. He would steal cookies and snacks when no one was looking for her in case she got hungry. He would hold her during thunder storms and when she cried. He did his job as a big brother in those days.

About two years after living in foster care, when Warren was 12, he has already begun to visit the library near the home almost every day. He would take nine-year old Stevie with him and let her read whatever she wanted. They would leave when Stevie said she was either tired, or the book she was reading didn't have a happy ending. Warren understood that all she ever wanted was a happy ending.

After finishing reading a book aloud to Stevie about ice princesses and fire villains, Warren and Stevie went "home". That night, when all the children were asleep, Warren woke up with a funny feeling in his stomach. He groaned unhappily, jumping out of bed and shuffling to the bathroom. When he turned on the lights and looked into the mirror, he burped. A line of silver mist came out his mouth and his eyes widened.

"What the heck was that?" he yelled, covering his mouth immediately, hoping no one woke up. He let out a breath with his mouth still covered, and another line of silver came out between his fingers. He shook his hand to make it go away. As he shook it, smoke started to emit from his hand. He started panicking and turned the sink on, putting his hands under the running water. It did the trick, turning off the flames before they showed up.

Now, because Stevie and Warren were too young and haven't been told about them being actual wizards, their father never taught them anything _directly_. He would read to them as they fell asleep at night, disguising wizard history and lessons through fairytales and stories. This made them learn subconsciously. He has told them before that he himself used to be a wizard, but never told them about receiving full powers, just that they have potential.

After Warren had his incident in the bathroom, the gears in his head starting grinding. He smiled and laughed slightly as he realized he was a wizard like his father. He looked around the small bathroom for anything he could use to control his powers. Of course, nothing would show up. He decided right then and there that he would find Stevie's happy ending.

In the middle of the night, Warren had snuck out, leaving his sister asleep in her cot. He ran back to their old home, deserted and not yet rid of their old things, even after two years. A nasty rumor spread that the house was extremely haunted, and that neighborhood was very superstitious, so they never sold the house. It was left untended, a monument in its own right.

As he reached the house, he panted heavily, the cold winter air stinging his lungs. He ran around to the back of the house, determination set in his being. The back door was slightly open, and the screen door was locked. He opened the door then looked around for something sharp. By the brown wooden fence, there was a broken mirror in the neighboring backyard against the wall. He reached over and grabbed a sharp shard, cutting his palm as he did by accident.

After cutting through the screen, he dug a hole and buried the shard. Once Warren was inside, he sniffled away a sob. Even if he never showed it, this house would _always_ bring back bad memories.

He shook his head and ran up the stairs to his father's old office, blood dripping on each step, but he didn't care. "C'mon Dad. I know you left something for us…" he whispered to no one as he sat in his dad's leather chair, ignoring the dust that came up when he did. He sighed as he lifted his head up, looking blankly at the ceiling.

You ever had those moments where you're looking for something, and when it's right in front of you, you don't see it? Warren did.

Minutes later after combing through the desks, every inch of the floor and closet, Warren was about to give up hope. As he was about to step outside the room, he paused and blinked. He ran back inside and grabbed a heavy book, setting it down on the floor and putting the rolling chair against it so it wouldn't move. He stood on the chair and touched the ceiling, running his small fingers over a small burn mark that faintly resembled the letters F.W.S. A small cross was placed between the W and S. There was a faint line of words under it, as if written in pencil. He didn't understand it at all, even when he read it over a bunch of times.

He decided it was useless, but he would look into it anyways. He grabbed a small sheet of paper and copied what he saw on the ceiling.

Pocketing the slip of paper, Warren went to the bathroom to clean his cut, wincing with tears in his eyes as he did. He grabbed a first aid kit and when he opened it, he tilted his head a bit confused. There lay on top of the bandages, a slender black piece of wood. He had read about it in one of Stevie's fairytales but wasn't sure if it was the real thing.

He decided to take it anyways after bandaging himself up.

When he got back to the foster home, he hid his findings in a small hiding space he made in the floorboard under his cot, making sure it was safely put.

The next morning, Stevie was up early. She walked over and nudged her brother until he stirred.

"What is it, Stevie?" he groaned.

"I'm tired," she whined quietly.

"What? Well, then go back to sleep," he mumbled, turning in his cot as he did.

"No. I mean, I'm tired of here. I wanna go home," she replied, her eyes saddened as they looked down.

Warren turned back around and sighed. "This is home now, Stevie."

Stevie didn't answer back. She just hugged her older brother and cried.

Back in those days, Warren did his job as a big brother. (A/N: Yes, I meant to repeat this.)

Now, as Stevie sat in her car outside her temporary home, she thought of her big brother and why he betrayed her.

Why did he suddenly decide he was going to leave her alone? She knew what he said, but she didn't know what he meant.

"I'm leaving, Stevie," 14 year old Warren had told Stevie, 11. By then, Stevie had discovered she was a wizard as well only a year ago. "I'm going to find us a teacher and a happy ending…" His voice lowered as he finished talking.

"Where are you going?" Stevie already had tears in her eyes as she looked at her brother, a simple black wand in his hand. His grip tightened as he stayed quiet. He just turned around and formed a portal. As he stepped through it, a scream could be heard, desperate and terrified.

Present day Stevie, 17, stiffened slightly, her teeth clenched, her fists tightening on her jeans, and her eyebrows furrowed as she remembered the scream. Her scream.

She went from thinking of Alex's lips, to how she got her home, to her traitor bother. She hated her thought process now.

As she went around the back of the house, she was greeted by happy barking from the inside of the main house. A large black and brown dog was at the closed window, his tongue hanging out of his grinning mouth.

"Hey Shadow," she said while tapping the window. "I'll be there in a sec, okay?" she said in a warm voice. Shadow licked the window and dropped out of view, most likely going to the back door to wait.

Stevie dropped off all of her things in her small apartment-like home then went to unlock the door for Shadow. She smiled as the massive dog jumped on her and licked her face repeatedly.

"Okay, okay! I missed you, too," she laughed as she scratched behind his ears. She's been living in the guest house longer than Shadow's been alive, so she loved him like he was her own dog.

She sat on a bench under the tree and let Shadow roll around in the grass for a while. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Alex with a simple "Hi."

After about 5 minutes later, she finally got a reply. "Low. "

Stevie chuckled aloud, making Shadow raise his head and look at her before chasing a butterfly.

Stevie sent another text, "Are you ok? O.o"

Ping. "Why wouldn't I be? o.O"

Stevie sighed. "I thought you'd be mad, or at least confused."

Ping. "Nah… Ok maybe a little confused."

Stevie smirked. She knew it. "Care to explain?"

Ping. "Well… I liked it," was the blunt reply.

Stevie's eyes widened a bit then she laughed again, making Shadow come over and stick his head under the phone, between Stevie's arms and lick her face. "Ugh, Shadow!" she grinned and petted him before he ran to bark at a squirrel in the tree.

"Orly? ;D"

Ping. "Shuddup Stevie."

"Come make me."

Ping. "…"

"Win."

Ping. "Alright. I'd make you shut up, but I dunno where you're at."

"I'll come to you."

And with that, Stevie closed her phone. She knew Russo wasn't serious, but she'd go bug her about it anyways.

Ping. Stevie ignored the text message, knowing it was Alex saying something about not being serious. She chuckled to herself as she got in her car. Stevie forgot about Shadow being outside, but not for long as he cut in front of her and jumped into her car. She laughed and let him get in the passenger seat.

"Alright, let's go see Mommy," Stevie said in a childish voice while petting Shadow, all the while grinning mischievously. Shadow merely barked in response.

* * *

**I hope no one minded me putting in the dog… I had reasons… **** And so no one messages me with concerns, it's because my dog Shadow has been sick for over a year now and all the medicine we've been giving him hasn't been working, so I'm really worried. His condition is worsening and even today when I went to go play with him, he started ignoring me… There's a saying that goes "let sleeping dogs lie" or something like that. Another isn't much of a saying but "when dogs are ready to die, they go die alone." So I wanted to tribute him in some way… Just in case.**

**Also, I really hate it when people txt L!k3 th!$. I mean honestly, who has the time for that? So that's why their text messages were GRAMMATICALLY CORRECT. *totally serious*  
**

**Anyways, review please? :3 Next chapter will have fluffy Stevie and Alex. You would all like that, da? Yeah, you would. XD *yawns* Okay school… Fuck me. **


	4. Confessions and Distractions

**Two things I'm sorry for; one, this very long author's note. Two, I'm sorry I've been away longer than expected. Besides the rough couple of months I've been having, I also was Internet-less for a LONG time. Oh, and writer's block is always kicking me in the face. Also, to anyone who read and were tolerant to my rant in the previous "chapter", thanks. For those saying stuff about my mom being the victim, shut up. Please and thank you. I didn't ask for your ignorance.**

**I had some breakdowns at school so that caused my test grades to drop due to the lack of sleep and not being able to clearly think ONLY about what was on the paper. But now everything's getting back to normal. Sort of. This house is really quiet when I get home now. :/ *sigh* I broke up with my girlfriend out of love, but she took me back the same day (*happy tear*) long story. Like, really long story. XD Anyways, writing's been able to get my mind off things so I'm back. **** OKAY! 3 Enjoy. **

Stevie drove up to the sub shop for the second time that day, looking out from her window to the second story. She smiled as she saw Alex leaning on the terrace, her chin in her upturned palm with her eyes closed in that look of deep reflection. Her dark brown hair was swept up slightly by the wind, never seeming to touch her now gentle face. Her lips were slightly pouted, and all Stevie thought when she saw her was how innocent Alex seemed in that second of bliss when they kissed. Stevie looked through the corner of her eye as Shadow also looked out the window, mimicking Stevie. He looked back at Stevie and licked his lips before panting.

Stevie smirked as she patted his head. "See that girl up there, pup?" she asked Shadow, poking the window twice as she pointed up at Alex. She got a slight nod and a lick at the window in response. "That's 'mommy'. Let's hope she's a dog person." Stevie chuckled a bit as she spoke the last sentence.

After Stevie found a parking spot behind the shop, she pulled out her wand, topped with a crystal skull. She took a moment to marvel at the craftsmanship, a small glow emitting from it as she did.

"'A wave of the wand… A glimpse of the past or future…" she muttered, frowning a bit as she did.

How she got that wand she hated remembering, and she had no time to get into her thoughts as Shadow barked at it impatiently.

She chuckled a bit and waved it once, making both of them appear in front of the Russo's apartment. Shadow spun around once and shook his furry head. Stevie thinks that maybe he doesn't really like that. Before lifting her hand up to knock, she flashed a leash onto Shadow, getting headshakes of refusal in the process.

Alex spun around a bit surprised as she heard a knock on the door, completely shaking her out of her reverie. When she opened the door, she gasped a bit at the sight of a smiling Stevie.

"Hi," said Stevie with a hint of playfulness in her voice, her crooked smile warm and inviting.

"Stevie. Hi," replied Alex, surprise easy to detect in her voice.

A silence enveloped them for a moment, Shadow sitting patiently as if he knew they were sharing an unspoken moment. His ear twitched out of nowhere and he shook his head. This seemed to wake Alex up, as she then blinked and motioned for Stevie to come in. Her and Shadow went to the couch, both sitting somewhere.

"So…" Alex drawled out, her mind completely wiped out.

Stevie stood up, letting Shadow's leash go. He lifted his head up from where he was lying down in front of the couch as his neck suddenly got lighter, then laid his head back down on his paws, suddenly feeling lazy. It was like the aura around this couch and its owner has taken Shadow's being in, it's idle presence contagious.

In the time it took for the leash to fall, Stevie was in front of Alex.

Flirt mode, engaged.

"Looks like _I_ made _you_ shut up," she said, her hands in her pockets.

Alex wasn't one to back down from a challenge. She crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed slightly. She knew Stevie was taunting her.

"Oh, shuddup," she repeated. She was out of words.

"There you go again. You say it, but you can't make me. You gotta walk the walk if you're gonna talk the talk, Alex," Stevie said matter-of-factly with a shrug.

"Y'know," Alex started, pointing a finger at Stevie curiously. "I've never met anyone like you."

"Granted and guaranteed you never will again," Stevie added.

Alex rolled her eyes. "You're a huge flirt. I'm not sure if I should be around you."

"Why? Afraid you might fall for me?" Stevie smirked.

"More like afraid you might fall for me." Alex smirked back.

Stevie chuckled. "Care to explain?"

Alex nodded once, slowly, as she began to walk towards the fridge. "Well, ask around. I don't like people very easily. Not even my family-"

As if on cue, Max came walking down the stairs, instantly going to the fridge as well. "That's true," he said, never missing a beat in Alex's speech. He grabbed a juice box and walked back upstairs.

"… Okay… Anyways, it takes a while for me to like people, whereas for some weird reason-" A chuckle lurked in her words. "-people like me pretty quick." As she spoke, Alex moved around the kitchen, something unusual to see; her making her own food. "I have no control over this, so the more you flirt with me and kiss me-,"

Stevie cut her off, going to sit at the island and watch Alex work, "You kissed me."

Alex's eye twitched as she paused. "The more you flirt and WE kiss, the faster you'll start to like me," she finished, not missing a beat. She threw mustard, ham, and some things that shouldn't be put together on top of two slices of wheat bread.

Stevie's lips curled into an amused smile, lacing her fingers together on the counter and lying her head on top of them. "Interesting," she said simply, watching the train wreck on a kitchen counter.

Taking a bite of the monstrosity that was held firmly with both hands, Alex nodded and shrugged. Stevie cringed slightly, staring at the food. "Is this to make me avoid kissing you?"

Alex froze, and swallowed quickly before ranting her thoughts aloud. "Oh no, crap, I totally wasn't doing that. I-I actually wanted you to kiss me but-, no, wait, no I didn't! Why would I want to kiss you? Wai- No, uhh-." Alex's sudden outburst made Stevie laugh outloud, making Shadow roll over in his sleep from where he laid. She stood and leaned forward on the counter.

Alex shook her head and quickly moved to the counter to get a tissue to clean herself. Stevie stared curiously at Alex, her laughs receding. She shrugged.

"Shut up…" Alex whined, a look of frustration crossing her pretty features.

"For your sake, please stop using those words. Bad things can happen," Stevie warned, her shoulders still level with her head in a paused shrug.

"Oh please," Alex scoffed, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Please what?" Stevie countered, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Dammit Stevie!" Alex crossed her arms in frustration because of Stevie's comebacks. "That's what I mean!" She sighed. "Look, all I'm saying is that maybe you should… back off with all the flirting and come-ons for a while, 'kay?"

Stevie frowned slightly, her shoulders slumping. Fun's over, she thought. "If that's what you wan-"

"Yes. It is."

Stevie nodded and pushed the chair back calmly to stand. Shadow stood as well, almost as if he hadn't been sleeping, and waited next to Stevie, tail wagging. "I should probably take Shadow back," she said, hurt lurking in her voice. It was all an act, of course.

Alex knew that much, so she didn't say anything. Stevie began walking to the door, head hung with a pout.

"God, you're lucky you're cute," Alex muttered under her breath, not thinking at all. She sucked her lips in her mouth, wishing they were in her control 24/7.

"What was that?" Stevie turned her head, blinking and cupping her hand around her ear.

"Go home, Stevie," Alex groaned, slapping her forehead softly and throwing her head back slightly.

Stevie laughed and walked out of the apartment, Shadow leashed in her hand.

After Stevie was gone, Alex looked down at her "snack". If that's what you could call it. She cringed. "How and why did I make THAT?"

Seems like someone was distracted.

**I realize now that I've been making Alex a bit OOC in some scenes, but I have to. Sorry to anyone that gets bothered by this. I honestly didn't like this chapter, so if anyone didn't as well, I don't take offence. My writing's sucking lately…:/  
**


End file.
